Sakura the singer
by annizmon
Summary: Sakura liked singing and she was picked by Chouji on the street and given a contract for her to become a singing artist. Sakura x Shino Please read n review.. Characters maybe ooc and AU


I don't own Narruto.

* * *

Sakura the singer

Chapter 1

Sakura liked singing, everywhere she went her mouth would be open, singing the latest songs she heard over on the radio. She hoped that she would be a superstar and had lots of fans shouting and screaming her name when she was on stage singing.

All her classmates and friends knew that she liked singing and whether there was a singing contest they would inform her about and she would take part in it. Although she did not win the top three prizes, she was happy as she was in the top ten positions.

In her bathroom, she would be singing her favorite song. She really hoped that some company could talent-sported by some big music company, so that she would cut the first ever album in her life. That would be the only hope and wish for her new coming year.

She was walking on the street doing her weekly shopping on decent clothes and some accessories so that she needed not worry about being picked up by some famous music company. She was always in her smartest and nicest dress or blouse and skirt or blouse and jeans.

* * *

"You..(munch) you are one of the girl who entered the…(munch) "super star" singing competition…(munch) am I right?" a fat man putting his hand into a pack of potato chips and munching his chips nosily.

"Yes.., what do you want?" looking fearfully at the fat man who was talking to her and as he continually putting his right hand into the bag of chips and consumption them greedily even that he had a mouthful full of chips in his mouth as if he had no been eaten for several days.

"I am the manager…((munch) of Kontona Music Company…(munch)." Taking out his hand from the bag of chip and reached for his pocket to take out a metal box and taking his name card out of the metal box and gave it to Sakura, the oil on his hands from the chips had made a patch of oil on the card but Sakura still took the card and read the contents of the card.

"You are Chouji Akimichi, I am Saraku Haruno." Looking at the card he gave her and introduced herself for the start.

"Are you interested to find a place to talk while we got a drink on the nearby café and talked about the things for the contract?" asked Chouji who suggested to find a place to talk as they were standing in the busy street of rushing people going back to the office to do their work.

"Sure. I knew a place with good coffee. I lead you there." Saraku walked in front of Chouji as she led the way to the café and Chouji followed closely behind.

* * *

They entered the café and chose a table near the window and sat down, the waiter came forward and took their orders and went on cleaning the table where the customer had left after they sat down.

Chouji took out the contract document from his briefcase and handed it to Sakura to go through and drank his coffee and waited for her to comment on the contents of the contract.

Sakura finally opened her mouth after several minutes of looking at the contents of the document. She said "I am happy with the contract but can I take it back home to go through more in detail and asked my parents about it."

"Sure, feel free to contract me if you want to sign the contract as you had the number on the name card I gave you just now. I have appointment now." Chouji got up from the chair and left the café before Saraku was to say anything.

* * *

Sakura sat for a while longer to finish reading the contract. She needed a guardian and needed some advice from an adult on the contract. The person that fit the bill would be her father. She took the contract home and waited for her father's homecoming from his office.

Sakura saw a figure coming down from her father's car from the window in her room and went down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her and heard her father's footsteps coming from the door and quickly opened the door so that her father did not need to reach for his keys to open the door.

Sakura immediately hugged the person without looking thinking that he was her father. But it came out to be a stranger wit a overcoat with turle-neck covering half of his face and had black glasses over his eyes, Sakura jumped with a stun. A voice from behind sounded like her father, brought Sakura back into the reality world.

"You should look before you hugged, Sakura, by the way, this is Shino Aburame, would be your future mentor and producer of your album, and he is from Kontona Music Company." Sakura's father said as he introduced the stranger to his daughter.

"Sorry dad, I thought it was you, I know your footstep even I did not see you. I always hugged you when you are back from your office." Sakura explained

"Hahaha, that means that Shino walked like a thief with no sound coming from the shoes and therefore able to sneak up by surprise to stun the singers." Sakura's father said jokingly.

"Before I forget, dad, just now before I came back home, there was one man called Chouji Akimichi who was working under Kontona Music Company, here is his name card and contract document." Sakura took out pieces of paper and name card from an envelope to show it to Shino and her father.

"You are hand-picked by him on the street did you? He sure is a talent on looking for new blood in the music industry. You will be red hot famous if he picked you up." Shino pushed his sunglass into position as it had fallen down the bridge of the nose as he explained the situation.

"Hahaha, then I must sure looked at the contract then, and I will be her guardian as she was still too young to look after herself." Her father said as he sat down on the rocking chair and started reading the document to see the terms and conditions of being a public artist.

* * *

After Sakura's father had finished reading the contents of the contract he took out the ball point from his pocket and gave the pen to Sakura and asked her to sign the document. She took the pen from her father's hand and signed the paper at the end of the page and returned the pen to her father.

"Shino, you had witnessed the signing, please take this contract back to your office and give to back to Chouji Akimichi, also tell him that Sakura had except the contract, thanks." Sakura's father told Shino as he told him that he needed to go back to the office to settle something.

"Sure, of course, good bye Mr Haruno." Said Shino and turned his head to talk to Sakura "I will call you when I got everything ready." With that Shino walked to the main door and went out of Haruno Residence and disappeared quickly after he entered the street.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked the story. Please read and review. 


End file.
